


More than Enough

by liquid_dreams



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Come Marking, Consensual Kink, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, POV Second Person, Present Tense, Tenderness, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquid_dreams/pseuds/liquid_dreams
Summary: Mammon and reader-chan share a steamy and increasingly tender night.T+ for explicit sexual content
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	More than Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo~
> 
> First time writing for Obey Me! Ooooh! 
> 
> Mammon is best boi, honestly. I have to disagree with Levi here, Tsunderes are so not 'old news'.

Sharp fangs drag teasingly slow across the skin of your left shoulder, leaving prickling trails in their wake. 

"One more," a husky voice growls near your ear.

Your swallow quickly inbetween pants, muscles straining and body slick with sweat. "Ma-Mammon, I can't..."

"No, I know you can take one more. Please, Yuki.."

A shudder makes your shoulders tremble and your forehead lower to the mattress in weary submission. He's not the Avatar of Greed for nothing. Once more you can feel the press of his hot member sliding into you agonizingly slow and it makes you inhale sharply. The stimulation is almost too much after the many many orgasms he's already stolen out of you. This side of Mammon is foreign and exciting. That insatiable greed turned into something darker and more sinuous as he languidly starts thrusting away, apparently far from done. There's something to be said about demonic stamina. 

"You... you sure you're not.. Asmo in disguise?" You ask weakly.

A low growl answers you and he promptly sets a punishing pace that rocks you forward with each thrust, knees dragging painfully against the sheets. His hot hands clamp down hard on your hips and flex possessively. It makes you smirk a little. 

"Hey now," he growls. "Don't go sayin' other guys' names when we're fucking, alright?"

"Mammon!"

"That's better."

He sounds so smug after he grabs your shoulders and pulls you up on his lap. Like this you can feel his thrusts even deeper into your wet, warm core. A shuddering gasp leaves you and you make a face when you feel how sticky your inner thighs have become. 

"It's gonna come out!" 

"Mm," he hums against the meat of your shoulder. "Then I'm just gonna fill you up again."

"I can't-! I'm at my limit here!" You whine in protest as he makes you bounce on his dick. 

"You can still talk, right? So don't go sayin' stuff like that."

"What?!" 

You look down at the arm wrapped around your middle, tan skin standing out against your own. It's a very erotic sight for some reason. Once your relationship advanced to this point you began to notice all the charming little things that were so very Mammon had started to make your skin flush. Ever observant, your first guy picked up on it quickly and after the initial shyness his greedy nature won out. You aren't sure if it's part of a demons' nature to have a high sex drive or if it's just Mammon, but he uses every chance he can get to drag you off somewhere to have his wicked way with you. Once is never enough for him, of course. Considering how amazing he is in bed and how compatible you are, it leaves you very little reason to complain. Usually, that is. Lately something's gotten into him, perhaps after that time he found Asmo trying to feed you cake while Levi was plastered to your other side, insisting you play Mononoke Land with him. From then on he'd started being a little more aggressive and a lot more unsatiable. He's not done until you absolutely can't hold anymore of his cum, until it drips down your thighs as he fucks you over and over. At least tomorrow is Saturday, you think hazily as you feel the upteenth orgasm of the night slowly crawl up on you. The exhaustion is almost stronger as you let him lift your hips with his own strenght, only helping out a little. Your thighs are killing you already. 

"Ma-mooon," you whine as your head drops back against his shoulder. 

"Yeah, that's it. Say my name," he groans as he burys himself inside you. 

"I'm beat," you murmur as you slump back against his firm toned chest. "Seriously. How many times was it today?"

"Only nine," he replies with a wicked grin in your periphery. "You humans got such low stamina. But then again it's no wonder you're spent now, after all you've had sex with THE Great Mammon."

"You can say that again," you reply with a chuckle. 

He helps you lie down in a spot that isn't drenched with various fluids yet, which is thankfully easy to find since he has such a huge bed. Then he shifts off the mattress and disappears somewhere. Probably to go fetch a wet towel. Despite all his bluster he's a real sweetheart. You smile faintly and shift so the crease below your back smoothes out and stretch languidly, feeling the pull and burn of various muscles. You don't even need to go to the gym since he always gives you such a work out. This is better anyway. Though you miss the tender kisses and slow lovemaking it had been at first a little. Maybe you ought to talk about this, whatever this is. A rustle makes you blink and lift your head. His two bat wings flutter once when he catches your gaze and grins brightly. Your gaze snags on his fangs for a moment before it drops to the white markings on his torso. The sight of Mammon in his demon form is still sort of new. You've discovered that demons have a hard time keeping up the glamour that hides their true forms in the throes of passion. The first time he'd spontaneously changed had freaked you out since memories of Lucifer in his demon form still haunt your nightmares sometimes. He hadn't noticed what was wrong at first until you gingerly touched his curly horns and promptly closed his eyes, blushed and let out a needy moan. This was your second discovery: A demon's horns were sensitive. 

"There," he says and hands you the warm towel. 

"Thanks," you mutter and let it drop onto your sweaty face with a sigh.

For a moment you simply enjoy the sensation and close your eyes. 

"Oi!" Mammon says and takes it off. "Don't fall asleep on me now!"

"Huh?" You mutter and blink at him. "Why not?"

"Hmph."

Mammon harrumphs and tugs your right leg to the side before he very gently begins to clean the sticky mess on your skin. You close your eyes with a pleased sigh and let him spoil you. Sometimes he likes to do these things for you. It's a rare and precious opportunity to catch a glimpse of the big sweetheart he is underneath it all. Mammon is greedy. He hords his affection like shiny treasures and only rarely gives anything away. Hundreds of years of merciless ribbing from his siblings probably did their part in making him be on guard all the time, too. That's something you're happy to help change. You're aware that these beings are eons older than you and appear set in their ways despite their youthful appearances. That's why you're glad to see that they can still change with a little help. The past months of your stay haven't always been easy, but it makes you proud to know that you are the one who set them off on a better course. That's as far as you're willing to think in that direction. If you allow yourself to consider that they'll still be the same when your bones have long since turned to dust it'll only depress you. That's the sad part about loving a demon. Tonight you don't want to feel sad so you gaze at Mammon, who grumbles to himself as he dabs your sore and aching pussy with the towel. There's an adorable blush on his cheeks as if he isn't the one who made this mess in the first place. 

"Hey Mammoney?" You say softly, which prompts him to glance at you shyly. 

"What?"

You grin fondly and make a beckoning motion. "C'mere. I want to cuddle."

"Gross. I-I'm gonna get your human germs all over me," he grumbles, but the blush on his cheeks grows darker as he drops the towel on the floor. 

There's no need to dignify that with a response. You know that he only says these things to keep up appearances anyway. It's a little frustrating that he still feels he needs to do this with you, but you're willing to forgive him after all this. He crawls besides you and wraps himself all around you. Even one of his wings curls protectively over your bare body. It feels a bit odd and leathery, but not uncomfortable. Mammon tucks his chin on your choulder and gazes at you softly. The blue of his eyes reminds you of the pacific ocean whilst the sliver of gold at the bottom shines like fresh coins. You can't help smiling at him with all the softness and love you harbor in your heart. 

"That was intense," you begin softly. 

"Mh."

A thought occurs to you and you decide to change track for the moment, because you secretly don't want to risk upsetting the calm mood with questions just yet. Instead you turn on your side to face him and reach out to cup the side of his face.

"So Mammon, have you ever heard of demon-human crossbreeds? Is that something that could theoretically happen?"

"Huh?!" His eyes fly open in shock. "What are ya talkin' about?!"

"Well," you begin with a small smirk at the sight of his shock and gently pat the black wing that is resting above your thighs and stomach. 

He doesn't look like he gets it and you feel a bit of a blush creep into your cheeks a the prospect of having to spell it out for him. Thousands of years of experience and he doesn't know how babies are made? That can't possibly be true, right? 

"We, um, we've had plenty of fun together so far. And I don't recall you ever putting on a condom."

"A what?"

"Oh geez, you don't have those? Really?" Your eyes widen in surprise. 

"What's a- Actually nevermind. What are ya gettin' at?"

"I'm saying," you exclaim with an exasperated sigh. "I'm a tiny bit worried I might end up pregnant. Ugh."

Mammon gapes at you with a fierce blush setting his face aflame. You stare back feeling just as embarrassed. He seriously hasn't thought about the risk? And why is he so embarrassed anyway? 

"It's uh," you begin and trail off, unsure what to say. 

"No way," he mutters after a while. "I mean. I don't think it's.."

"Really? Great. Let's talk about something else now," you reply quickly. 

Ugh. You shouldn't have brought it up. Regret hits you like a tonne of bricks and you sincerely hope you didn't make things awkward. After all, your relationship with Mammon is still new and, unfortunately, standing on shaky legs. There are only four months left of your stay in the Devildom. Mammon remains uncharacteristically quiet as he shuffles closer on the bed and rests his chin against the top fo your head. It's a relief and you slowly start to relax. It's true that he can be a bit of an airhead, but if there was a danger of you ending up compromised you're very sure that he would've taken measures to prevent it. After a few minutes he suddenly chuckles.

"Ya know, Yuki, I think Lucifer would kill me if you got pregnant. Like, for real."

"Maybe," you concede in a tired voice. 

"I'd take good care of ya if it happened. Promise."

You blink at the sudden seriouness in his voice. Well, you suppose it's sweet of him to say so. By now you're sure that you're not in any danger. If Mammon never heard about humans and demons crossbreeding then it wasn't possible. Since you're eager to get over this awkward subject you go back to wondering why he was suddenly so intent on marking you with his come. 

"Hey Mammon?"

"What?"

"This isn't the first round of marathon sex we've had."

"Nope. Got that right. What? You don't think THE Great Mammon would leave his partners unsatisfied, do ya?"

"No, never. But..."

"But what?"

"It wasn't like that at the start," you say and furrow your brows a little, already prepared to keep him on track in case he tries to worm his way out of giving you a straight answer. "What changed?"

"Well, I didn't wanna overwhelm ya," Mammon replies, sounding quite earnest. 

"Thank you. Is that all there is to it?"

"Why are ya pryin' like that? Are ya suspectin' me of somethin'?"

Ah, there it is. You were wondering when he'd start feeling pressed and get defensive. It only proves that there is a reason for his change in behaviour, though. You shift closer and start running your hand through his fluffy white hair in a soothing manner, much like you do when he comes home stressed after a shift at Majolish. 

"Hey, relax. I just noticed that you started acting differently a while ago and I was wondering what happened. Did I make you upset?"

"No. Ya didn't do nothing," he grumbles as he relaxes under your touch. "S'about what those other bastards did."

"Asmo and Levi, you mean?"

"Yeah! They were too close to ya, bein' all handsy and stuff even though they know we're an exclusive item now."

"I bet they just wanted to mess with you," you murmur gently as you run your fingertips up and down through the fine hairs at the back of his neck. 

"Probably. Still. I guess I just.. I want you to look only at me. That's why I..," he confesses haltingly. "So even if they hang around you too closely, you'll only think of me."

"Oh."

Of course, you think to yourself and smile softly. This is his self-conscious side speaking. The one that says silly stupid stuff like he isn't good enough for you. You worm one of your legs between his and let out a long sigh. 

"So you decided to mark me up and.. scent me?" You ask with a teasing grin. 

"What?" He asks in surprise. "Whaddaya mean?"

"These, for one," you say and run a hand over the various lovebites on your neck and collarbones. "And my belly's full of your cum now. It'll take a while to come out and there's no way the others won't smell it."

"Hmph. So what? Let 'em remember whose girl you are," he huffs and wraps an arm around your middle. 

"So you don't deny it," you say with a grin. "At this rate I'll have to wear pads until it's all out so I don't ruin my panties. Might lessen the smell, though. But don't worry, I think the love bites are enough of a hint."

He shifts back and looks down at you with a devilish smile that sends a small thrill down your spine. 

"No."

"No?"

The arm around your back tightens and pulls you flush against him. Before you can ask what he means he dives down and kisses you again. It sends a pleasurable twinge through your raw and oversensitive lips. As much as he loves sex, he loves kissing even more, it seems. Not that you mind. When he pulls back his eyes glitter at you with mischief and desire. 

"No," he repeats firmly and successfuly cages you in with his body. "I want them to smell it."

"Mammon?" You ask slowly. 

A wolfish hunger creeps into his gaze as he dips down again and again to nip at your lips until they prickle. This seems a bit excessive. 

"Demons got a sharp sense of smell," he says casually. "Not just Beel, but I guess his nose is the best. Even if you do wear those 'pads', whatever that is, they'll know. So you might as well not. Besides.. Don't you like it?"

You pause and still for a moment before your gaze lifts to meet his. "Eh?"

"Don't act all innocent now, Yuki. I ain't stupid."

Heat creeps up your neck at the sight of his knowing smile. "I don't know what you're talking abo- mmphhh!"

You lick your lips and give him an admonishing look after he pulls back. Your lips really are starting to hurt from all the aggressive kissing now. Mammon grins remorselessly and you are reminded that this guy is, in fact, a demon. They may feel regret, but not guilt. At least you think so. The emotional capabilities of demons is a nebulous field of study that requires more research. 

"Liar," he says with a twinkle in his eyes. 

You pout and glance away. Damn him, really. Making you say all this embarrassing stuff! But there's no way forward with Mammon except honesty. 

"Fine. Maybe I kinda like walking around with you cum inside me."

"That's right," he replies smugly. "And ya definitely should, cause I don't go sleepin' with just anybody. In fact, ya should feel honored to be chosen by THE Mammon!"

His small self-satisfied laugh makes you roll your eyes when he isn't looking, but it does nothing against the fond grin on your face. His sillyness certainly takes the sting of embarrassment out of the situation and makes you relax again. Then he inclines his head until your foreheads are touching and looks deep into your eyes. 

"Hey Yuki-"

"I love you."

It slips out unbidden, but you don't feel like taking it back. Seeing Mammon's eyes widen briefly before they fill with joy makes it worth it. 

"I love you, too!" He replies with the happiest smile. 

You chuckle and close your eyes when tiredness sets in like a heavy blanket. Mammon leans in again and you feel him kiss your forehead. 

"Whatever. I'll tell you tomorrow. For now, just go to sleep," you hear him mumble. 

And just like that, you know that this is going to work. Four months or not. Mammon and you are gonna find a way. With that thought you drift off to a happy sleep.


End file.
